


static electricity

by cap_n_port



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, POV First Person, Slow Burn, did i mention rob knows hes in a cartoon, i needed a gumball/rob fic but the only one i could find was nsfw so i decided to make my own, if youre a homestuck you'll get what i mean, more like kismeses to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: Long story, but my nemesis Gumball was involved with it. He's always involved in important events in one way or another.-----Senior year at Elmore High.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Rob. Not Robert, just Rob. I don't have a family, or maybe I just don't remember them. Elmore is a strange place. But that doesn't matter, because this is my first day of senior year. I haven't been to school in a while!

This is where the camera pauses on me with a backpack and a happy smile on my face getting onto the school bus.

At least, that's what would happen if this was a cartoon about someone's coming of age, and I was the main character.

Instead, I'm a washed-up villain who needs to get a decent education and is extremely messed-up looking. I was going to say something instead of saying "messed-up," but it's physically impossible for people to swear in this town.

Anyways, I headed to the bus stop. Leslie looked up and waved at me. Surprising, considering what I've done without caring that he's there, but he always was very forgiving.

The bus came, and the kids waiting at the bus stop got onto the bus. I stepped forward to get on, but the bus driver looked at me, and quickly sped away. Alan, sitting at the front of the bus- surprisingly not with Carmen- flew backwards from the force and popped against Carmen's spikes. I knew he'd be fine, though. We do live in a cartoon after all.

I suppose I should explain why the bus sped away without me. See, I tried to blow up the school bus once. Long story, but my nemesis Gumball was involved with it. He's always involved in important events in one way or another. Comes with the territory of being a main character.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rob voice: im not gay i just hate him! thats why im staring at him!

I had to walk to school, which in a normal timeframe would make me late. I got to school right on time.

As I entered, I looked around. Mostly the same kids as the last year I was at school, and the same teacher. Different seating, though.

The only empty seat was next to Gumball, so I took it. I sighed, putting my head on my desk. Near Gumball. Of course. I turned a bit to look at him, thinking about how _un_ lucky I was to be seated near Gumball.

\---

"-ob? Rob?"

I had zoned out. I sat up, and quickly turned to face Miss Simian.

"Yes?"

"Well, I did call on you, but you're clearly not paying attention. That's going to be an automatic C- for you. Maybe worse." I rolled my eye, which Miss Simian ignored.

"Gumball, can you answer this question?"

I tuned everything out again, looking at Gumball. Why'd he have to be such a... such a... well, no words came to my mind.

Gumball was my nemesis, he was what my mind drifted to when I wasn't thinking about much- drifted to plans to destroy him, that is. He wasn't perfect, but most people liked him. Main characters have that effect. I wondered if he even knew I was around.


	3. lunch time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little break. alan was listed as one of rob's former friends on the wiki.

It was lunch break, which I welcomed as a relief from classwork.

Sitting down at a table not near Gumball's, I took a sip of water.

"Hey, aren't you the one who tried to destroy us all on the bus a few years back?" asked a high-pitched voice. I did a spit take and looked around. Alan was floating behind me, and sat next to me.

Well, as much as a balloon can sit.

"Alan?"

"Yeah, that's me- wait, how do you know my name?"

"It's me. It's Rob. You know, the cyclops? The kid who used to be your friend online?" Alan floated slightly back.

"Well, that shows me never to trust people on the internet." Of course. Of course he didn't remember. Nobody did! "-Isn't your name Dr. Wrecker?" He said, interrupting my train of thought.

"That's _not_ my name!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the table, causing my hand to momentarily glitch out. Alan looked uncomfortable.

"...Yeah. I was going to ask you a question but now I'm just gonna..."

Alan slowly drifted away, leaving me alone at the table with my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rob voice: its not that im in love with you i just think of you constantly

It was the next day, and I had managed to get onto the bus today, but wearing a hoodie and long pants to cover all of my glitches. I was sitting across the aisle from Gumball, who recognized me immediately.

"Rob?" I looked over at Gumball.

"Yes?" I asked, preparing for a fight. Gumball fiddled with the edge of his shirt.

"What was up yesterday?" I was confused. Gumball, talking to me in a way that wasn't us hating each other? Nevertheless, I responded.

"What do you mean?"

"You were..." He broke off. "...You were staring at me." I heard a loud "OOOoooOOOHHHH" from somewhere on the bus. I ignored it. What to respond with? Ah, yes. I lowered my hood to look him in the eyes.

"Just thinking about destroying you." I said. It wasn't the exact truth, but I would rather he think that than anything else. I heard Banana Joe yell faintly in the background again.

"OHHHHH!"

"Too late, Joe." Tobias said, just as faintly.

Gumball smiled.

"Yeah. As if any of your plans have worked. I'm not dead yet." 

"Yeah, because you're-" I stopped. He'd think I was crazy if I called him the main character. "Nevermind."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> group of friends: gumball, darwin, penny, carrie, alan, leslie, tobias
> 
> is rob going to have to actually talk to gumball like a real person instead of going "haha i hate you im totally not in love with you?" find out next time on: the static electricity zone!

I looked around the cafeteria. There was a free spot next to Gumball and his friends. Shakily, I went to sit over there. I was extremely anxious. What if I got kicked out? What if the Void kicked me out?

"Oh- hey!" Leslie waved. I stepped back a bit.

"Uh- hey?" I responded.

"There's a free seat here!" He said, pointing to the space between Tobias and Gumball. "If you want, you can sit with us!"

I did that, and most everyone else engaged in a conversation about something happening soon. It was awkward sitting so close to Gumball- this kid hates me, I thought. He looked just as awkward. 

"So you're here at.."

"Yeah..."

"Mm-hmm."

"Why are you willing to sit next to me? You hate me."

"Well," I started. "I don't really, but the Void-"

The Void. Oh no. I didn't know how nicely Elmore took to redemption, if it would kick me out and I'd be forgotten again. And I said I didn't hate Gumball. I didn't have a place here, and I didn't have a place anywhere if I wasn't a villain. I stood up.

"I have to leave."


End file.
